


new year's clash

by mssjynx



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:39:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssjynx/pseuds/mssjynx
Summary: smitty's friend, craig, drags him along to the town's annual new year's eve party - a masquerade party with the tradition of kissing someone at midnight and revealing yourself. at first, he's unsure and unhappy to be there, not sure what to do or where to go, but after running into a total stranger, an attractive stranger, maybe it wasn't so bad in the end.





	new year's clash

**Author's Note:**

> small new year's collab fic i wrote with @bananabussquad-er on tumblr! fun little short fic i had fun with. hope you enjoy!

Smitty wasn't happy. At all. Craig had found out about a New Year's party being held in the town's recreation center, a huge building that had a large room big perfect for it, and just _had_ to drag him with him, so Craig wouldn't be going alone. Smitty would have been fine with it, if there weren't so many people attending. Most of the town was going. All people over eighteen who didn't have plans or weren't taking care of their kids were planning to be there, even some older people. Didn't help that he had to wear an itchy mask that covered the top half of his face, from his forehead to the tip of his nose.

“Why are we wearing masks again?” he had asked as he put it on, Craig standing by his car. He had come to pick him up. Craig was wearing a nice suit, dark blue undershirt and tie, complimenting his silver hair that he fixed up, his dark blue mask hiding the top half of his face and making him almost unrecognizable. Smitty was wearing a similar tux, sporting the regular white undershirt but a blue and red tie that went nicely with the red and blue colored mask Craig had gotten his friend Anthony to paint so he wouldn't have a boring white mask, his fluffy hair brushed and fixed as neatly as he could get it.

“Because,” Craig replied, as they got in his car. “It's masquerade themed. We wear masks to hide our faces, and after we kiss someone at midnight we take them off. It's kind of tradition around here, not sure how when it even started.” Smitty had only moved into the town from Canada during the summer, so he was still getting use to all the traditions, and unbagged milk.

Craig started the car when they buckled up, and drove off to the place of the party that was starting in an hour. It was almost half an hour drive, so the chances of being late were slim. On the way they chatted about random things, ranging from the newest games coming out soon to what the cutest breed of dog was. Before Smitty knew it, they were pulling into the parking lot of the center, hunting for a free space, as it was a crowded parking lot, even though it was a rather large one.

“Can't believe you're really making me do this,” the Canadian muttered as he got out of the car, having found a space after about five minutes of searching. “I could be snuggled up on the couch drinking hot chocolate and watching Netflix right now.” Craig snorted in reply.

“You can do that tomorrow night. Besides, you might be able to land a date.” Now it was Smitty's turn to snort.

“Sounds fake but okay.” The pair made their way to the front entrance decorated with New Year's banners and walked inside, walking into the room where the actual party was taking place. Smitty was taken slightly aback at how packed it was, even though there was still half an hour left until it officially begun. It was going to be a pain to move around.

“C’mon Smit let's check out the drinks,” Craig stated and was dragged through the pack of people to a large table where cups and small dishes of snacks sat, the dish pull if cheetos already dangerously low. After scanning the drinks to make sure he wasn't giving him alcohol, Craig handed him a cup of a fizzy clear liquid, most likely Sprite. It was confirmed after a cautious sip.

“I'm letting you go now, don't make a fool of yourself or drink any alcohol if you find any,” the silver haired male warned and disappeared into the mob before Smitty could open his mouth. _Seriously?_

Smitty stood by the refreshments, unsure what to do. Finish his drink? Jump into the crowd? Go outside and escape? Deciding that his friend would be coming for his ass if he did the third, and his drink might be spilled on himself if he were to walk through right then, Smitty continued to sip his drink. Minutes later he stood uncertain, looking for a trash can. He caught a glimpse of one on the other side of the room, by the door, and made his way towards it, quietly excusing himself as he squeezed in between people. After making his way to the small can he deposited his trash and turned to the crowd of people, judging what would the best next move. Suddenly a voice from a megaphone startled him, and he turned to his right to see the mayor, an old but lively man, standing on the small stage with a megaphone clutched to his hands and held up to his mouth.

“Alright everyone, are you ready for this party to begin?” he started, and paused as majority or the party cheered, a few raising the cups they got from the refreshments table. The mayor continued.

“Well, it has begun! A few things before I let you go however, as always. Bathrooms are just outside the room, just take a left when you get out the door. We will begin the countdown a minute ‘til midnight as always,” he pointed to the huge clock hanging above the drinks. “And please try to keep masks on until the New Year has begun, we don't want your secret identify to be revealed, now do we?” Some people chuckled. The mayor walked off the stage signalling he was done speaking as the room filled with music and conversations, a lot filled with laughter, a happy atmosphere quickly filling the room. The lights dimmed, making it a bit harder to see someone's face. Smitty wondered what to do. After some thought, he decided another drink would be nice, and started his way back to the drinks. This time he didn't make it. Halfway through, a body slammed into him, knocking him flat on his ass but luckily not hitting anyone else on his way down. Cursing, Smitty looked to see who committed the act.

A man almost as tall as him stood before him, blonde hair flowing around his face, dark roots starting to show. A black mask decorated his face, matching his tux, which was white, but with black tie and undershirt, almost the complete opposite of what Smitty himself was wearing. White painted nails and ringed hands went to his mouth as the man before him gasped quietly. The stranger held his hand out to help him up, but Smitty shooed it away and hopped up by himself. Now that he was up, and had a better view of the male who bumped into him, Smitty found the guy rather attractive.

“Sorry about that, man, it's so damn dark in here and I didn't see you,” he apologized, shrugging his shoulders. A playful and intriguing aura surrounded him.

“I'm like, the same height as you how did you _not_ see me?” Smitty shot back, more in playfulness than anger.

“It's dark! And you're wearing dark clothes!” the hot stranger replied, grin on his face that really suited him, biting back a laugh. He stuck his hand out. “I'm John, by the way. Guess you'd like to know the name of the man who knocked your ass to the floor.” Smitty smiled and grasped John's hand, shaking it.

“I'm Smitty, and you owe me five dollars for that.” John laughed and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a five dollar bill and handed it to him.

“Hey, I was joking y’know,” Smitty chuckled as he held up his hands. John didn't move his hand away, but shook it, the bill fluttering in his grasp.

“No, take it as an apology,” he stated with confidence, as if he knew Smitty wouldn't refuse again. “Besides, I don't mind giving my money to cute strangers.” Smitty felt his cheeks heat up as he stared at John, who just called him cute. Slightly flustered, he grabbed the money from his hand and pocketed it, turning his head to stare at the wall instead of at John.

“Why were you walking over here anyways?” John asked, successfully drawing his attention back to the man.

“I was getting a drink, why else would I be walking towards the table with cups of drinks, ya dumbass?” Smitty replied, a playful and sassy smirk resting on his lips.

“Ah yes, I can perfectly see the refreshment table out the back on my head and through the fucking horde of people,” John sarcastically deadpanned, the same smirk working its way into his own mouth.

“Alright, you attractive little fuck,” Smitty spoke, not really thinking of what was coming from his mouth until he'd already said it, “Want to get a drink with me?” He could practically see him raise an eyebrow from under his mask and his smirk grew bigger.

“‘Attractive little fuck,’ that's a new one. Sure, I'm up for a drink,” John replied and before he could blink his hand was grabbed by one of John's ringed hands and he was pulled along to the refreshment table, blushing lightly from the contact.

“You want the dark drink, the dark fizzy drink, or the clear fizzy drink?” John asked when they reached the table. Smitty grabbed the nearest, holding the Sprite, and took a sip, almost choking from giggling when John muttered “rude” and chose his own drink, the dark drink, which was actually punch. John looked at the snacks and grabbed a handful of cheetos from the fresh bowl of them, popping them in his mouth and chewing. Smitty watched in amusement as he realised he might have found the reason the cheetos were low earlier.

“So, what now?” the blonde asked around his mouthful of junk food. Smitty snickered and shrugged, taking a sip of his drink. He felt something being placed in his hair and after reaching up and plucking a pretzel stick from his now ruffled hair, he turned to John with a look on playful unamusement as the other tried to hide his laugh in his cup. Smiling mischievously, Smitty waited until John lowered his cup and dropped the pretzel into his punch. His triumph was crushed when John simply took a calm gulp of his punch, lowered his cup and smirked as the pretzel laid grasped in between his lips like a cigarette. A second later he opened his mouth and tipped his head back, the salty stick falling into his mouth. Having known he’d won, John happily chewed, Smitty squinting at him, thinking of what he should do next. He downed the rest of his drink and an idea struck him.

After waiting for John to turn away for more food, he flipped his cup upside down and placed it on John's head, who swatted it off after he felt the few remaining drop fall onto his scalp. Smitty chuckled as he waited for what John would do next. He was surprised when he grabbed his tie and tugged him close, eyebrows furrowed in confusion as his masked face became inches from John's own masked face, making him start to turn red. John grinned evilly and a handful of potato chips were shoved into his face. Jumping back with a yell of surprise, Smitty shook the food off his face and a few crumbs that made it in the front of his hair while John laughed.

“You piece of shit, that was unnecessary,” he laughed as John stifled his own laugh.

“What are you going to do about it?” John dared, mischief shining on his face.

“You’ll just have to –“

“Alright, guys, gals and non-binary pals! We have one minute until the New Year! Everybody find yourself some space, find yourself a partner and get ready to count down from twenty!” Smitty jumped at the voice, enhanced once again by the megaphone as the music lowered and the screen above the stage faded to black, big white numbers counting down from sixty.

  1. **59\. 58…**



Craig had said specifically that the tradition was to kiss someone at midnight. “Find a partner” was the announcer’s instruction, and looking around to the people closest to them, it was very obviously what they were all doing. Noticeable pairs were splitting off and focusing on one another. Hands on waists, hands on shoulders, hands holding other hands. The atmosphere was thick with excitement and anticipation and when Smitty turned to the man beside him, eyes wide, John was raising a hand to him.

Alarm and panic spiked the adrenaline in his blood and John hesitated. His eyes flickered with concern, barely visible beneath his mask. He stepped forward nonetheless, but didn’t push into Smitty’s personal space. Instead, he reached forward, took the white-haired man’s hand and smiled lightly. “You don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with, dude. If you’re already in a relationship or something, I’m not gonna push you to do anything you don’t want to do.” The words were soft and reassuring, complete respect for Smitty’s boundaries.

  1. **45\. 44. 43…**



Smitty found himself torn at his words, a heavy attraction for this man like a cloud around his common sense. It wasn’t exactly normal to kiss a random stranger. Maybe for some people, but not for him. Despite his loud and obnoxious attitude, he wasn’t the bravest and liked to remain in his comfort zone. It wasn’t the most _exciting_ way to live but he liked it and it kept him happy.

But there he was, standing in front of an attractive guy at a masquerade party on the thirty-first of December with the tradition of a New Year’s Kiss hanging above both of their heads. The panicked adrenaline pouring into his system shifted, something of excitement and daring. To do something he usually wouldn’t. Something he wasn’t used to doing. Something that could end right there and then or lead to something even better…

His eyes rose from their linked hands to meet the patient face of his partner.

  1. **29…**



Only half of John’s face could be seen and the whole room seemed to set on fire around them as Smitty admired the smooth skin and pink lips. His lips were set in a soft smile, content about whatever outcome was provided with them. There was no haste, or discomfort, or judgement, just calmness.

He was okay with whatever Smitty was okay with and warmth spread from the Canadian’s lungs right down to his fingertips and toes. He wasn’t a _total_ stranger. They’d been talking for a while and they knew each other’s names. Hell they’d been shoving food in each other’s faces.

John’s eyes looked above Smitty’s, his lips pulling into a small amused smile. Curious and patient, he didn’t move as John’s free hand rose to his face. He waited as his hair was pulled slightly and a few crumbs fell past his face. His hand fell away, dropping pieces of broken potato chips to their feet.

The touch lingered at his hairline and Smitty sucked in a breath, taking the leap. He reached up and took a loose hold of John’s fingers before they could be pulled away. Their eyes met, John’s surprised and curious while Smitty’s were shy and nervous. Still, he pulled the fingers away from his forehead and down to his cheek.

  1. **22\. 21…**



“Twenty!” the announcer called, starting the crowd in their countdown.

“Nineteen. Eighteen. Seventeen. Sixteen.” Smitty joined in with the rest of them, holding John’s eye contact as the countdown dropped from his lips. He kept John’s hand up beside his face, his fingertips leaving shy kisses below his ear. With the rest of the confidence he could muster, he pressed the hand lightly against his cheek and jaw and dropped his own hand away. “Fifteen. Fourteen. Thirteen. Twelve.”

He pulled the hand held in John’s to his chest, urging the man another step closer. John’s surprise melted, his lips turning up in a pleasant smile. His touch was light and everything about him remained soft as the two were eased closer together. “Eleven. Ten. Nine. Eight.” Their intertwined hands were caught between their chests, John’s hand feather-light against the side of Smitty’s face. He counted with him then, both their voices barely audible as they breathed in the moment.

Anticipation fluttered in Smitty’s lungs. Excitement. Exhilaration. Fear. His eyes fluttered as John ran the pad of his thumb across his lower lip, parting them just slightly.

“Seven. Six. Five. Four.”

Smitty’s last thought was spared to Craig, wondering whether he’d found a partner, thanking him for bringing him along, wondering what he’d say if he knew what was happening. But as John counted out the last three numbers, thumb returning to bottom of Smitty’s mask, his mind drew a blank. “Three. Two. One.”

He curled his fingers into the fabric of John’s undershirt and he pushed forwards, lips pressing against John’s. Screams sounded throughout the building from those who weren’t being kissed and five massive bangs sounded above them, fireworks exploding colours across the sky outside for the rest of the town to see. Couples all around them held one another close, kissing and laughing and revelling in the moment that the New Year had begun. The whole room was full of joy and excitement and cheer, and Smitty barely even noticed.

He was lost in his own world, lips moving against John’s as his own fireworks set off in his chest. The butterflies of anticipation exploded into sparks of colour and excitement, spreading fizzing happiness across the surface of his skin as his hair stood on end.

John’s hand on his cheek eased his face up slightly, and he tilted his head to avoid bumping noses. Smitty slipped his hand from between them, unlinking their fingers. It found comfort at the back of his head, tangling in the long blond hair as his other slid up to rest on his shoulder. John’s fell to his waist, leaving an invisible handprint burnt into the side of Smitty’s face as they settled beneath the suit jacket.

It was _heavenly_. The touching, the breathing, the pounding of their hearts. John pulled him closer and he was enveloped in the warmth and affection of the kiss. The long few moments lasted for an eternity before John was pulling back and Smitty was left blinking rapidly with a lack of oxygen in his brain.

Neither of them removed their hands, neither bothered to put space between them. They just stared at each other, chests heaving. There was no oxygen to even speak.

 _Who needs oxygen anyway?_ Smitty thought, smiling at the man before him. He leaned forward and pressed another shorter kiss to his lips, sweet and simple, before he fell back on his heels and detangled his hand from John’s hair.

“Well,” John breathed, almost panting. Smitty couldn’t fight the smile on his face and John found it impossible not to smile also.

“Happy New Year,” the Canadian said, grinning around each word. The beating of their hearts throbbed in their ears as well as the consistent popping of fireworks outside and John pulled his hands away from Smitty’s hips. The dark-haired man watched curiously as he reached up and took off his own mask, revealing the rest of his face and running a hand through his hair. Smitty’s grin fell from his face and he gaped. “Holy shit, you got even hotter,” he blurted out, barely thinking about his words before they were out of his mouth.

John laughed, grin wide and eyes sparkling as Smitty just stared. “You gonna take yours off?” he asked after a few moments, playful and teasing as the other blinked.

“Oh, fuck, right,” he fumbled, reaching up and pulling his own mask off. The cool air hit the top half of his face and John’s eyes sparkled. Before he could react, a hand was curling around the back of his neck and he was being kissed again.

There was definitely _no_ resistance as his hands flew back to John’s shoulders, savouring the moment before they pulled apart and John was digging both hands into his pockets. Smitty watched curiously, fingertips ghosting along his bottom lip in surprise from the unexpected kiss.

Before he had the chance to say anything else, a phone was held out to him, John’s lopsided smile welcoming him to take it from him. Cautiously, he did so, careful not to drop the device as he blinked down at the notes page that was open on the screen.

“I want to see you again,” John explained, taking a half step forward to press a kiss to the side of his forehead while his head was tilted down. Now that Smitty didn’t have a mask to hide his red-flushed cheeks he continued to stare at the screen. He hoped that the shaking in his fingers wasn’t obvious as he typed in his number. When he shyly handed it back, John smiled and he caught himself unable to look away. “Plus, you’re a cutie _and_ a good kisser. I’ll text you about a date later in the week?”

Smitty’s eyes were blown wide. “O-oh, um, yeah. Yeah sure. I’d love that, I mean, that’d be cool, yeah. Um. Thanks,” he stammered and stayed statue-still as John ran his hand through his dark hair, pressing a kiss just below his eye before backing off.

“Happy New Year,” he said softly, little smile painting itself to the insides of Smitty’s eyelids before he turned and disappeared into the crowd which was getting riled up once again as loud music started to pump through the building. Smitty just stared, in complete awe as he tried to recall what exactly had happened in the last hour of his life.

He didn’t even bother grabbing another drink as he messaged Craig where to find him. After another few minutes, the silver-haired brit appeared with a grin on his face. “How was it? Enjoy yourself?” he asked, tapping his friend on the shoulder. Smitty was still trying to actually process what had happened, and by the stunned expression on his face Craig knew something exciting happened. “What happened!?” he demanded, shaking the man by his shoulders.

Smitty blinked up at him and managed a wobbly smile. “I think I’ve forgotten my name… but his was John, and we’re going on a date next week,” he explained slowly. Saying the words aloud seemed too good to be real. “I’m going on a date. With John. Next week,” he repeated. A grin spread across his face and he grabbed his best friend’s hands excitedly. “I’m going on a date with him!” he squeaked, almost jumping up and down with excitement. “He’s so _hot,_ Craig! And he’s a really good kisser, oh my God, he’s so kind. I… Oh my _God_.”

Craig laughed, throwing an arm around his friend and leading him forward. He didn’t know if Smitty would be able to walk by himself without running into someone or tripping. “Told you tonight was a good idea.”

-

**_Monday, 17:39._ **

**John - > Smitty**

**John:** friday @ 5 ill pick u up for our date

 **John:** txt me ur address

 **Smitty:** sounds great. what we doing?

 **John:** its a secret

 **Smitty:** are you gonna take me to a park and murder me when we’re alone?

 **John:** guess you’ll have to wait and see ;)

 **Smitty:** oh boy


End file.
